Simplify the following expression. $ 2 - 1 \times 6 + \dfrac{ 35 }{ 5 } $
Explanation: $ = 2 - 1 \times 6 + 7 $ $ = 2 - 6 + 7 $ $ = -4 + 7 $ $ = 3 $